Había una vezalgo extraño y enfermo
by DrakSakumaSama
Summary: ...llamado South Park, q un día decidió interpretar un cuento de hadas. Lástima que Disney jamas llego a conocer a Tweek, Craig, Clyde y Token. SLASH boy x boy


La preparatoria decidió hacer una obra de teatro, si, de nuevo

La preparatoria decidió hacer una obra de teatro, si, de nuevo. Y no cualquier obra, sino...Blanca Caperucita, sí, tal como leen... ¿Acaso en South Park ni siquiera los profesores encargados del teatro se salvaban de ser anormales?

Así que Bebe se había adueñado inmediatamente de asignar los papeles y dirigir. Y la verdad es que les daba igual siempre y nadie pasara vergüenzas. Blancan…ejem..Blanca Caperucita era Wendy, la madrastra era Stan, la abuelita devorada, Kyle; y el lobo era Cartman. Bueno...olvidemos lo de pasar vergüenza. Ahora venía lo mejor...los animales del bosque.

-¿Por qué yo?- Resopló Tweek mientras terminaba de ponerse el estúpido traje que Bebe le había asignado por alguna oscura razón. -Es demasiado vergonzoso- Tembló. Resopló de nuevo, intentando calmarse- B-bueno...Un rato, sólo una escena...Gracias a Dios no tengo un papel principal...-

-Pero- Canturreó la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios -Te ves encantador con esa ropa, además lo único que tienes que hacer es verte adorable y mover esto- Sus dedos jalaron la colita rojiza del traje de zorrito que usaba el pobre chico.

El rubio saltó por la sorpresa, aterrado por la notable invasión a su privacidad.

Intentó quejarse, mínimo decirle que saliera del camerino, cuando ya lo estaba jalando fuera para que los demás "admiraran" el trabajo.

-Todos atención- Dijo Bebe alzando la voz y obteniendo las miradas de todos -Necesito se prueben los disfraces aquellos que tengan el papel de animales-una queja enorme resonó por el auditorio -¡AHORA!- Estalló, asustando al pobre Tweek-ensaya, querido-Le dijo sonando más a una orden que a un favor.

-P-pero...Ehh...¿No debería esperar a los demás?- Eso, esperar...Así la vergüenza tardaría más en llegar...

Lamentablemente los fríos ojos de la chica le habían dejado claro le descuartizaría si se negaba.

-Oh...- Murmuró asustado, temblando incluso más que antes -¡Si, ensayar, ya voy!- Y, con una sonrisa nerviosa, buscó alejarse lo más posible de la aterradora chica rubia. Tal vez con algo de suerte de encontrase con sus amigos; así sería un poco menos ridículo platicar con ellos que correr por todo el escenario persiguiendo a Wendy, como contaba el dichoso guión, creado por el averno especialmente para torturarlo.

-Tweek- Justo en eso venía Token, quien se había librado de toda esa vergüenza, al ser Jefe de Diseño -Lindo traje- Comentó queriendo hacerle una broma.

El rostro deprimido y casi histérico del pobre chico fue su respuesta más clara.

-N-no quiero hacer esto- Casi sollozo. Era demasiado para su pobre corazón

-Es solo una escena- le animó el chico -Lo harás bien, por cierto... ¿Has visto a Clyde y Craig?- Esta pregunta sonó más como si estuviera cazándolos.

Tweek negó repetitiva y rápidamente con la cabeza.

-También los he buscado- Con la mirada, claro. No iba a andar por todo el lugar con el ridículo vestuario de zorrito.  
Un tic en el ojo de Token advirtió algo muy peligroso si Tweek seguía su búsqueda.

-Tweek, hagas lo que hagas, no...- Demasiado tarde, una ráfaga de cabellos castaños llamada Clyde se le había adelantado.

-¡Tweek!- Lo miró de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de la vista, aparentemente-Wow...¡ese traje te queda muy bien!- Si Tweek no fuese demasiado inocente para su propia salud, habría notado la nada discreta obscenidad en los ojos de su amigo.

-Eh...eh...eh...no, no, es muy vergonzoso y...y feo...Ya quiero que acabe todo esto...-

Mientras tanto Token preparaba su fiel libreta de anotaciones por si cierto castaño decidía jugar "guerra de cosquillas" de nuevo.

-Clyde, tú eres solo parte del staff de luces, ¿qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó tirando del cuello de su playera.

-Hey, suelta- Reclamó intentando volver a su lugar muy, muy cerca del pequeño rubio -Vine a visitar a los pobres desafortunados a los que Bebe sacrificará. Deberían agradecer tal amabilidad-

-Amabilidad tus bolas- Esa voz de obvia molestia no podía ser de otra que el dueño del papel del leñador. Craig avanzó hasta donde estaba sus otros amigos -Tweek no necesita que vengas a verlo- Inmediatamente su brazo cruzó por los hombros del rubio que, espantado, se soltó ante tan inesperada muestra de afecto.

-H-hola, Craig- Se removió nervioso hasta quedar (Por cosas del destino...) en medio de ambos chicos.

-El leñador- Soltó Clyde -¿No deberías estar ahora mismo sobre el escenario (Con un carajo)?-

-Es lo de menos- Refunfuñó, también algo avergonzado de su traje -Ve y ponte a jugar con tus lucecitas-

-No de nuevo- Murmuró Token observándoles.

-Hey, Tweek- Saludó Butters vestido de ave -Me gusta tu traje- Al decir eso, una de sus manos acarició las orejas felpuditas del otro rubio.

El ya nombrado tuvo la enorme tentación de saltar hacia atrás para evitar ese contacto, pero se limitó a mirar cohibido a Butters, y procurando no mirar a sus amigos, habló:

-T-te lo cambio...- Murmuró suavecito.

Las palabras mágicas llegaron a los oídos de Craig y Clyde que estaban insultándose.

-Tweek, Bebe no lo va aprobar-dijo Token sonriéndole paternalmente.

-¡¡Tweek, tú tienes que ser el zorrito!!- Gritó Craig, arrojando de un manotazo a Butters lejos -¡¡Tienes que!!- Lamentablemente el pelinegro estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte el brazo de su pobre "amigo".

Un asustado Tweek le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Si, Tweek! ¡No puedes renunciar!- Apoyó a Craig (Sorprendentemente) Clyde. -No PUEDES, ¿oiste?-

-Eh...ehh...C-Craig...¿m-me sueltas?-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!- Craig interpretando a su modo lo que decía el rubio, volteó hacía Clyde -¡¿Es por él?! ¡¡Tweek, deja de favorecerlo!!-

-¡¡Tarado!!- Un libretazo fue a dar sobre Craig, cortesía de Token -Lo lastimas y ¡¡nadie favorece a nadie!!-

-¿El leñador tarado te lastimo, zorrito?- Preguntó suavemente con un tono de violador totalmente increíble mientras se le acercaba, insinuante.

Por su parte, Tweek no sabía si empujarlo o correr. El sonrojo le había cortado la circulación al cerebro

-Alejate de él, ¡es mío!- Insistió Craig, recuperándose de su libretazo- ¡¡Acosador de Tweekers!!- Puso su mano sobre el rostro del castaño para alejarlo.

-¿Por qué me voy a alejar? ¿Porque tú dices? No seas estúpido. No lo haré- Molesto como estaba, lo empujó.

Por su lado, el niño rubio intentó distraerse mirando al escenario en el cual su escena ya había pasado.

-C-creo que ya puedo irme...-

Un rotundo NO al unísono alcanzo sus oídos, ahora Craig y Clyde lo estaban alcanzando. Mala idea.

-¡¡Kyaa!! Tweek- Heidi y Rebecca habían rodeado al rubio en su camino -Te ves tan lindo-exclamó la castaña llena de emoción.

-¿Puedo tocar tus orejitas?- La pregunta era innecesaria, Rebecca ya estaba jugando con ellas, mientras Heidi alzaba la colita del traje y la frotaba entre sus dedos.

Ahora Tweek no podía estar ni más rojo ni más tembloroso. Era la primera vez que le prestaban tanta atención superflua...y justo cuando él no la quería para nada.

-¡Es propiedad ajena a ustedes, mierda!- Gritó un irritado Clyde, alcanzando a penas al rubio y su sequito de manoseadoras.

-¡Uy, sí! ¿Y dónde se supone tiene tu nombre?- Preguntó molesta la pelirroja -Sólo lo estamos halagando.-

-Si, y tú no deberías estar aquí, chico de las luces-

-Lo mismo digo, chicas de la limpieza- Ambas se sonrojaron por la vergonzosa realidad de su trabajo -El zorrito es nuestro- Recalcó Craig con su hacha de plástico.

Clyde, en su no muy humilde ni razonable opinión, estaba seguro que si no soltaban a SU Tweek, usaría el hacha (aunque fuese de juguete) para partirles la cabeza.

-¡Y nadie les da derecho a tocarlo!- Miró al rubio, que parecía no reaccionar por el shock nervioso -Lo están incomodando, basuras. ¡Largo!-

Las dos chicas se miraron a si mismas y luego al pobre manojo de nervios que ponía un mohín en sus labios. Bueno, no eran tan crueles para eso.

-Como quieran- Dijo Rebecca dándose la vuelta.

-Nos vemos, Tweek- Sonrió la otra chica a forma de despedida.  
-VICTO...- Otro libretazo a ambos chicos los calló.

-¡¡Cierren la boca, par de idiotas!!- Token recargado.

-G-gracias por alejarlas...creo- Habló Tweek después de minutos de silencio para reponerse del trauma emocional.

-Ningún problema- Sonrió Craig doblemente lastimado.

-Como sea- Token se adelantó y colocó una manos sobre los revueltos cabellos rubios del zorrito -No dejes te toquen si no quieres- Le dijo el chico amablemente. Sí, solo ese padre sustituto podía acariciar aquel rubio sin que este huyera del lugar.

-Pero es que tampoco las podía empujar, estaba muy nervioso y...y...y ellas estaban demasiado cerca- Sollozo, sin temblar ni alejarse de la caricia.

-Si, si, ya. No abuses de tu paternidad psicológica, Token- Miró mal al chico, que seguía cerca de su zorrito, sin que a éste le afectase.

-¡¡Te aprovechas de él!! ¡¡Llevas ya como 2 minutos acariciándolo!!- Señaló Craig.

En cambio, Token les sonrió triunfalmente.

-No veo que se aleje- Dijo –Ustedes, pseudo violadores, no conocen la palabra sutileza- Satisfecho de su pequeño regaño, le ofreció a Tweek un poco de café que no queremos averiguar de donde sacó.

-Gracias- A penas divisar café significaba una desconexión del mundo real, así que no se dio por enterado de lo que hablaban sus amigos y mucho menos de que Token seguía invadiendo su espacio vital de 2 metros a la redonda.

-¿"Sutileza" tiene que ver con soborno?- Preguntó el pelinegro mientras observaba como Tweek bebía alegremente su bebida.

-Mm…quizá.- Fue la respuesta de Token -Algo que ustedes tampoco conocen.-

-Jo...si Tweek no se da cuenta de que lo tocan mientras toma café entonces...- Ideas perversas se formaban en su cabeza -...Y si mañana hay otro ensayo...entonces...-

Craig comenzaba entender lo que Clyde quería decir y una extraña y enferma sonrisa aparecía en él.

-Debe necesitar tomar algo antes de cambiarse, ¿no?...jeje...y también durante su...-

-Ni lo piensen- Amenazó Token con su libreta.

-Craig no lo hará, no te preocupes.- Y rió, mientras daba una palmadita al hombro del ya nombrado. -No si yo puedo evitarlo- Murmuró- Además fue MI idea-

-¿Cuál idea? ¡Eso es acoso sexual!-

-¡¡Token tiene razón, enfermo pervertido!!-un sonrojo en su rostro lo hacía igual de culpable -Tweek prefiere mil veces yo este con él, ¿cierto, Tweekers?-

El pequeño daba el último y gran trago a su delicioso café, completamente feliz.

-¿Eh?- No escuchó ni una palabra, por lo que miró a los tres chicos que lo acompañaban bastante confundido.

-Tú sólo di que no, Tweek- Intentó convencerlo Clyde. -Craig sólo está diciendo tonterias.-

-No, esto es una tontería-una patada en los tobillos del castaño atinó a que este cayera.

-A veces me pregunto qué hago yo con ustedes…- Se preguntó Token, aunque pensándolo bien, según Kenny, estar con los otros tres de sus amigos tampoco era una gran satisfacción -Tweek, va siendo hora de que te cambies, ve antes de que estos te alcancen-Le pidió de nuevo dándole unas palmaditas a su cabecita.

-De...de acuerdo- Miró al chico que yacía tirado en el suelo y estiraba sus manos para alcanzarlo. Fue entonces cuando decidió que, definitivamente, correría al camerino.

-Nooo...Tweeeek...-

Demasiado tarde, el rubio ya estaba dentro de su muy seguro cuarto.

-Tengo que…-en su intento de forzar la puerta, una hábil mano detuvo tanto a Craig como Clyde.

-Tienen nada, siempre están creándome problemas, ¡dúo de pervertidos!- Regañó. -Clyde, tú eres un pulpo encarnado; y Craig, tú no podrías abrazar ni a tu oso de peluche sin destrozarlo en el intento.-

-Bueno, creo que lo mío no es tan malo- Medio sonrió, observando burlonamente a Craig.

-Olvidó decir que eres un pulpo bastante idiota, no eres capaz de distinguir tu hígado de tus riñones- Se burló el pelinegro con placer. -Si no fuese por mi, jamás le hubieras hablado a Tweek.-

-Craig, ¿te tengo que recordar ustedes se conocieron más gracias a una pelea mal hecha?-recordó Token -Y tú, Clyde...si, eres un retardado.-

Clyde gruñó, tan sencillo como eso, y prefirió no seguir la batalla verbal, porque siempre acababan algo mal.

-Eh...yo...- Una suave vocecita les distrajo -No me puedo quitar el disfraz...-

Un brillo cruzó tanto por el par de ojos azules de Craig como los cafés de Clyde.

-Tweek, ¡¡yo te ayudo!!-

-¡Yo me ofrezco más amablemente!- Le cortó el castaño -¡Seguro Craig terminará desesperándose y haciendo cachitos el traje! Y entonces Bebe se molestaría mucho- Sonrió.

Tweek lo miraba, dándole la razón silenciosamente.

-Pero, Tweek, recuerda Clyde no encontrará el cierre y terminará sobre el traje y acabará peor que si yo lo hubiese hecho- En fin, ambos tenían sus razones para poner las manos sobre aquel zorrito.

-Tweek, ¿quieres volver a sentirte aplastado por ellos dos?- Fue la respuesta de Token, con eso bastaría para que el rubio les negara acercarse a ellos. -Será incómodo.-

El rubio negó tan aprisa que sintió su cuello doler.

-¿Me...me ayudas, Token...?- Sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas pero pedir un favor de ese tipo era mejor que tener a esos dos con él. Hoy parecían actuar especialmente extraños...

-Por supuesto- Ni el padre más amoroso hubiera sonado así de cariñoso como éste lo había hecho -Craig, Clyde, más les vale dejar sus traseros en donde están- Dicho eso, alcanzó a su amigo en la entrada del camerino.

-Ese desgraciado...- Refunfuñó Clyde -Tweek puede verlo como un cariño paternal, ¡pero a mi me parece absurdamente incestuoso (.)!-

-¡Olvida el incesto, carajo! Está con Tweekers, a solas, en el vestuario donde pronto estará únicamente en poca ropa- De golpe Craig se levantó sin importarle la advertencia de hacía rato.

-¡¡Nadie puede tocarlo!!- Declaró en carrera.

-No debería estar allí dentro, toqueteándolo...Eso es algo que sólo yo debería hacer- Habló firmemente el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién te dio ese derecho? Ese cuerpo nervioso tiene mi nombre desde los ocho años- Igual, el mismo Craig sabía necesitaba la ayuda del castaño para evitar tanto amor paternal.

-¡Ahora hay que concentrarnos en sacar a Token de allí!- Pateó la puerta del vestuario -Ya se tardaron.-

Una voz, obviamente del "padre" llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Tweek, levanta más los brazos que no puedo tirar de esto.- Una cara de tremendo horror se plasmó sobre el chico azulino quien tenía escenas demasiado pervertidas cruzando por su mente.

-¡Abran esa puerta, maldición!- Otro golpe.

Se escuchó un pequeño quejido...

Y no cualquier quejido.

Era Tweek.

Tweek se estaba quejando de ALGO.

-Oh, maldición- Murmuró Clyde con no muy buenas imágenes en la cabeza. -¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-Ya está- Se escuchó de nuevo de parte de Token. -Estos trajes dejan marcas, ve tus piernas...Vamos, tranquilo.-

-Lo esta, lo esta,loesta,loesta,lo estaaaaaa- Craig comenzó a arañar la puerta, tanto por lo que pudiera pasar como por no saber que marcas eran esas de las que hablaban.

-Loestáviolando- El castaño imitó a Craig, hablando sin respirar y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Se escuchó un avergonzado y murmurado "Gracias" de la voz del rubio y, después, para aumentar la desesperación de los dos que permanecían fuera, un suspiro cansado.

-Buen chico- Respondió Ten y después silencio.

-¿Por qué...no abren?- Craig volteó a ver a Clyde en busca de una respuesta -¿No deberían salir ya?-

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo...- Pánico, pánico.

-Hola, chicos- Saludó Bebe que pasaba a su lado -Tweek está dentro, ¿no?- Se acercó y dio unos golpecitos, a lo que se abrió la puerta -Hey...oh...hola, Token, ya que estás ahí…dile a Tweek que se pruebe también el traje de conejo, ¿si? Gracias, cariño- De nuevo se cerró.

-Es...debe ser...una broma- Ahora un silencio mortuorio los cubría. -Es mentira...-  
-No puede ser que ahora le esté ayudando a probarse otro…-

""""""""""""""

HOLA!!

Este fic fue dado a luz graxias su servidora y FalseMoon en una de esas noches locas (x msn, eh??)

Bueno, disculpen las tantas locuras y enfermedades escritas aquí. Igual, se valió la pena.

Grax


End file.
